


Michael/Chuck drabbles

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted little drabbles of Michael x Chuck. As usual, can be found on Tumblr <a href="http://tentaclesandasphyxiation.tumblr.com/tagged/nadia-does-drabbles">under my drabble tag.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stripclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Mike: a scene which takes place in a stripclub

Chuck had no idea how he had ended up here. In a _strip club._ Sitting a little too close to the stage for comfort, if he were to be totally honest. He squirmed a little, embarrassed, and ignored Becky’s stream of narration—she apparently knew everyone by name including not only the performers but also the entire staff and most of the guests. Like a walking directory. She pointed out one man in particular though, and that man caught Chuck’s eye. Not super tall—less than six foot for sure—but handsome, square-jawed, dark-haired and absolutely ripped, judging from what could be seen under his half-unbuttoned shirt.

Oh and now he was taking off all of his clothes.

Chuck tried not to be too obvious about his staring but—ah, yeah, eye contact. Okay. He looked away, feeling himself blush all hot. Becky laughed at him, and so did her friend. Chuck glared at them half-heartedly, and chanced a glance back at the stage. Good. The stripper had moved his attention elsewhere. Had gotten down to nothing but a necktie and a pair of white briefs.

Becky poked Chuck. When he looked at her she hand him a fistful of dollar bills. He gave her the wide-eyed “are you nuts?!” look and shoved the money back. Slid down a little in his seat. He let the girls do what they wanted and decided to just… enjoy the show.


	2. One can't remember the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Whitmore: one of the pairing has no memory of the other

"Wait, we’re dating?" Chuck frowned. He wiggled in the hospital bed, uncomfortable and sore. He didn’t like all the machines around. He looked up at the young man sitting in the chair by his bed—said his name was Michael. But Chuck didn’t recognize his face. Didn’t recognize anyone’s face, for that matter. Except for his father standing in the doorway with his back turned to give them some illusion of privacy.

Michael just nodded wordlessly and took Chuck’s hand. He ran his thumb over Chuck’s knuckles, and kissed his fingertips, and that felt… natural. So Chuck didn’t say anything to discourage him. He seemed like a nice boy. And he wasn’t unattractive, either. So that was a plus. Who didn’t want to be doted on by a handsome young man with pretty gray eyes?

Chuck drifted off to sleep for a little while and when he woke up Michael was still there, and smiled at him. Chuck returned his smile. He still didn’t recognize him, but he wished he did. He didn’t like the sad expression on his face. He wanted to make him smile for real. He made a little note in the back of his brain—“Make this guy smile in earnest at all costs.” For the moment, he just let Michael hold his hand.


	3. Dear Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson: first-person blog entry

Dear blog,

Today I decided to go to Starbucks to write, because my house smells like those pancakes I burnt yesterday morning and I needed a change of scenery. So I sat in that little corner seat by the window and wrote like… two paragraphs in two hours. Pretty sad. I thought maybe I should get something to motivate me so I went up and bought one of those weird apple croissant things. The guy behind the counter was pretty attractive. Well, there were two guys and they were both pretty attractive except the older one kinda gave me the willies. His eyes were like super electric blue. It was creepy. But the younger one… IDK he had this really intense stare and he wasn’t super smiley but he was polite and he had nice hands.

Anyway. He didn’t give me the croissant actually. He was busy making someone some scary looking drink full of whipped cream. The older dude gave me the food and I left pretty quick after paying, so I could sit at my seat and eat. I had to use a fork. It was like a pie except instead of crust it was puff pastry. It was pretty good though.

When I took my plate and the fork I used over to the dish bin, the polite one took them for me, and he smiled. Really teeny tiny smile, but it was there. And it made him look like… a million times cuter. Way cuter. I felt kinda creepy ‘cause I maybe stared a little but he’s like wowza out of this world you know??? Like a model. No idea why he’s working at a Starbucks. But whatever. When I got up to leave after writing like… a page in two more hours, he came over really quick and told me there was a latte no one ever claimed and asked if I wanted it. I actually like lattes okay so I said sure.

There was no name on the side but there was a phone number. I am like 99.999999% certain that he made that coffee specifically to give me his number.

Maybe I’ll try texting it tonight.


	4. Asshole student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cher Horowitz: one of the pairing is a spoiled, rich kid

"Hey!" Chuck dropped his stack of tests—ungraded as of yet—when someone ran straight into him in the hall. Papers scattered all over the sticky gray floor. "Watch where you’re going!" He gave an angry pout, crouching down to snatch at the nearest tests.

The student—Chuck assumed he was a student—straightened his collar. (What the hell kind of college student wore a dress shirt to class on Friday afternoon?) He was barely taller than Chuck, but definitely bigger. Broader, more solid. Stronger jaw for damn sure. He spoke quietly: “My apologies.” And he didn’t even help Chuck pick up the papers. Just turned around to leave.

But then at the last moment he faced Chuck again and dropped down beside him. He began to stack tests by his feet. Glanced at his fancy Rolex watch every few minutes, but stayed beside Chuck until every last paper was in one neat stack, and then he pressed the tests into Chuck’s arms. He didn’t smile. Said, “You should pay more attention to where you walk,” and then left.

Chuck wasn’t sure whether he should be offended at that last line or grateful that at least the handsome asshole had helped him pick up his papers.


	5. Ask him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laney Boggs: a jock/outcast AU

"You want me to _what_?!”

"Ask him out!"

Chuck gave Becky a look like she was the most ridiculous person he’d ever laid eyes on. “You’re joking.” He shook his head. “I’m not gonna ask him out. No way.” He crossed his arms and stayed right where he was at the dining hall table. “There is no way in hell I’m asking him out. He’s on the football team, for God’s sake! College football! He’s like… charismatic!” He gave his friend a big frown.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “You’re a wimp.” She looked around the hall. Spotted the boy she was talking about—a new member of the football team, and well-built. She gestured toward him. “C’mon, Chuck. He’s wearing a cardigan! And those pants are tighter than an extra-small condom! Ask him out.” She pouted exaggeratedly. “If you don’t ask, I’ll ask him to eat with us.”

"No!" Chuck blushed. "You can’t ask him to eat with us! He’s hot! I’m a super senior and you’re… You’re you!" He ignored Becky’s offended face and rubbed his forehead. "It’s just impossible. Never gonna happen."

"Just for that," Becky muttered, "I’m gonna go ask." She hopped out of her seat and ran over to Michael. Spoke with wild gestures for a few minutes, until he smiled slightly and nodded. And then—oh God—he followed her over to the table. And he sat down. Right across from Chuck, even. Chuck averted his eyes and focused on his food. But Michael wanted to introduce himself. They shook hands, exchanged names and majors, and eventually actually fell into a conversation between all three of them. Turned out they had a similar taste in books. (Namely, Neil Gaiman.) They talked about _Anansi Boys_ and _Good Omens_ , and about how terrible dining hall food was, and by the time Chuck left, he had Michael’s phone number in his back pocket and a big smile on his face.


End file.
